


we live for the night's decor (it reveals what we dream of)

by rosesandspades713



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stolen Century arc, spoilers through ep 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: "And now that they’ve been working together for several long nights, she’s gotten to know him a lot better. Enough to know that the butterflies she feels in her stomach when he looks at her aren’t the side-effect of the last time Merle tried to cook."Lup has a problem.That problem's name is Barry.





	we live for the night's decor (it reveals what we dream of)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I started this like an hour and a half ago and here it is. My first (and probably not my last) TAZ fic.
> 
> I just really love Lup, and Blupjeans as a concept, so this happened. 
> 
> Fic title is from the song "Glowing Eyes" by twenty one pilots.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

She isn’t really sure how it started. 

All she knows is that one day she’s calling him a nerd and giggling about the way he blushed with Taako, and another, not so very far in the future, she’s the one blushing.

Because Lup may or may not have feelings for Barry Bluejeans. 

Lup’s gotten closer to pretty much everyone on the Starblaster since this voyage began (except maybe Taako, but that’s because they’re already as close as they could possibly be), and over that time, she started hanging out more with Barry. And now that they’ve been working together for several long nights, she’s gotten to know him a lot better. Enough to know that the butterflies she feels in her stomach when he looks at her aren’t the side-effect of the last time Merle tried to cook. 

It kind of sucks, actually. Because it’s been a few cycles and they’re no closer to figuring out what this... _ Hunger  _ is, following them. They’re no closer to figuring out how to stop it, how to get out of these loops for good. That’s what she’s supposed to be doing right now, with Barry’s help. 

Here’s the thing though. Lup can’t focus for  _ shit  _ right now, because Barry’s sitting in a way that makes the light from the startlingly bright moon on this planet illuminate him just perfectly. They decided to do their work outside tonight, since Magnus found an injured dog-like creature earlier today and decided to nurse it back to health on the Starblaster. Which would have been fine, if the creature hadn’t decided to start howling and never stop. If Lup concentrates hard enough, she can hear it through the metal hull of the ship. Even so, Lup would rather work with the howls of ten creatures in her ear than have to deal with Barry in the fucking moonlight like a perfect painting. 

“...Lup? You listening?”

She snaps out of her thought process with a start to see Barry looking at her with a mix of concern and confusion on his face. Oh shit, she was staring at him, wasn’t she? Damn it, why can’t she just act  _ normal  _ around him when it’s her  _ job  _ to be?

“Yeah! Totally listening,” she says, cringing a little at how insincere she sounds. “Don’t worry about me, Barry.”

He doesn’t look convinced. Shit. “Lup, if you wanna take the night off, you can-”

“No, no, it’s okay!” she interrupts him. “I’m fine. Everything’s cool. Let’s just...get back to work.”

Barry holds his hands up a little in a conciliatory gesture, but then he shifts a little bit, which shields his face from the moonlight. Lup feels like she can breathe again. 

So they get back to work. And it’s going just fine. They’re not making too much headway, but hey, that’s normal. They’ll get it eventually.

As the time passes, Lup realizes she’s getting a little cold. This planet’s about average temperature-wise, but it still gets colder at night. And she left both her robe and her jacket in the Starblaster, because she’s an idiot. She pulls her knees in closer to conserve her body heat, but she still lets out an involuntary shiver. 

“You cold?” Damnit Barry. 

“I’m f-fine,” she says, another shiver causing her words to waver. She internally curses. “Let’s just...keep working.”

She turns back to the notes scattered in front of her, so she doesn’t notice Barry take off his robe until it’s draped over her shoulders. His fingers grace the skin of her neck as he covers her, and she shivers again, but not from the cold this time.

“What are you doing?!” she hisses at him, with maybe a little too much vitriol. “Now you’re gonna be cold!”

He shrugs, that stupid dorky smile she hates (loves) so much on his face. “Don’t worry about me, Lup.”

She’s not sure whether to be mad that he just parroted her words back at her or to melt at the combination of that look on his face and her name on his lips. It takes her until he coughs to realize that she was, once again, staring at him, and she quickly looks down at the notes again, cheeks burning. 

“Lup, honestly,” She feels his hand brush hers and her heart almost jumps out of her chest. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me, you know that?”  

In the moments that follow, Lup pulls a Magnus. She rushes in without thinking and grabs Barry by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. 

It doesn’t last very long, just long enough for her to realize what a Horrible, Awful Mistake she’s made. She pulls back and gets ready to spout off an apology and dash off to the Starblaster, to hide in her room for the rest of the cycle. Maybe the next few cycles. 

Barry’s eyes are wide and he touches his bottom lip, his gaze never leaving Lup’s. She steels herself for the rejection that’s sure to come...but it doesn’t. After a few seconds of silence, Barry’s face breaks out into a wide, gleeful grin. And before Lup can say or do anything,  _ she’s  _ the one being pulled in for a kiss. 

Her mind is moving so fast she doesn’t take the time to enjoy it before they’re apart again, staring at each other. Lup can’t help but notice that the shadow that was shading Barry’s face from the moonlight is gone now. His eyes are catching the light, making it look like they’re sparkling. She’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Lup,” Barry says after a moment, his mouth forming the word slowly, methodically, like he’s savoring it. It makes her want to kiss him all over again. “I-I didn’t know that you, uh, that you felt that way.” He freezes, like he’s just realized how awkward what he just said was. “I mean, uh-”

“That’s because you’re a nerd,” she says. “A geeky, sciency  _ nerd”.  _

She doesn’t mention that she had no idea he had feelings for her either. That would mean she had been one-upped, and Lup simply does  _ not  _ get one-upped. 

Although, she thinks later, as she and Barry walk back to the Starblaster with hands entwined, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get one-upped once in a while. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! My first TAZ fic! I really hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
